King Demetrius
by bluejay511
Summary: Could a Kingdom as great as Medeci bring a man joy? No it couldn't because this king had much more. He had found love but he let her go and now she was gone forever. He sits at his throne trying to get back the love he had before. Poke
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. I created it a few months ago but I wanted to finish something before I added it. It's called King Demetrius. Demetrius made a silly decision to let the love of his life leave and now when he sees her again he starts trouble... big trouble.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 1

"I dubee thee Duke Ashton of Pallet to king's adviser." The sword touched his shoulder. For each new king a new adviser was chosen. This new adviser just happend to be the king's brother, Ash. King Demetrius watched his brother take this position. Ash stood and turned with a smile on his face. They clapped for him. Everyone knew he deserved it. King Demetrius wasn't paying attention to his brother though. He was watching the baeautiful red head standing there watching him or so he liked to think. This girl really wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Ash. Her name was Michella, Misty for short. MIsty didn't even take a second look at King Demetrius. Demetrius was furious but didn't let it show. Instead he looked happy, not for his brother but to see Misty, the girl he had once loved. When Ash stepped down he smiled at Misty making her giggle. She ran right up to him ad he lifted her.

Demetruis whispered to his queen, Elanora, sitting in the seat next to him, "Is that Ash's fiance?"

"Yes. They've been engaged for almost a month now. Just think we set them up at our wedding." Elanora, also called Eli, giggled. Demetrius faked a smile but it seemed real to Eli. It was true Eli introduced them to each other but he had nothing to do with it so how could it be we. "They're getting married in a few months on Misty's birtday. Isn't that sweet?" Misty's birthday, he thought. April 13th. It was now December. They had 5 months before the wedding. The audience clapped once more. Demetrius looked up to see Ash kissing his soon-to-be-bride. She belonged to Demetrius or so he thought. He hated to see his brother kiss her. It was like a sin for anyone else beside him to hold her small waist. It was suppose to be him he thought. He almost let his anger show when he pulled away from her to see her still magnitised by his charm.

"If I may say something, Majesties," Ash looked at his brother and his brother's wife and bwoed. They nodded their heads. "To tell you the truth I would have never been able to do this great task if it wasn't for tis woman right here." HE took her hands and Misty giggled. Oh How Demetrius hated it when Ash made Misty giggle like that. Ash continued, "She's the reason I made it this far. If you don't know already we are to be wed soon." He looked into her eyes and said, "I can't wait til the day. You've made me the happiest man alive and I'll be even happier when we are married, Apirl 13th." he touched her cheek and looked at the crowd, "NOw I say to every man, woman, child, duke, duchess, lord, lady, earl, my king and my queen, to every witness here at this very moment that I love you Misty with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that." Then he kissed her once more. The audience clapped and Demetrius was even more angered. Still he watched as they kissed: so passionately and lovingly. When they pulled away they were magnitized by each other once again. It was love. Everyone knew it except Demetrius for he was blinded by the love he felt between himself and the beautiful girl.

That night he couldn't help but think about Misty as he slept next to his wife. The wished it was Misty who was next to him giggling like he did before. When he woke up, it was just a dream a dream he wished would come true. He knew he probably wouldn't see her again ever. He rememebered the night it happend.

Flashback...

Misty sat on Demetrius's lap after having their small picnic. He held her small waist. They passionately kissed and every time they split apart they look each other in the eyes.

"Wow," Misty said.

"I love you Misty." she smiled at Demetrius. He was hypomotized by her. They were happy.

"I know."

"How did I end up with a girl like you?"

"You were lucky." She smiled and kissed him once more.

"I know," he said after the kiss. "I have to ask you something Misty."

"What?"

"Well." he took out a small box from this left pocket.

Just then they heard a voice calling Demetrius' name.

"ELI." They whispered.

"Go up the tree."

"What?!" she whispered.

"You know you love to climb trees. Just hide." He lifted her into the tree. Then he quickly shoved the ring into his pocket.

"The things I do for you Dememtrius."

"Shh. He warned."

"Demetrius." He was already sitting and Eli had just missed Misty climb the tree. He stood and Eli hugged him.

"Hello."

"I've been looking for you."

"You have?" he questioned.

"You didn't hear me call you?"

"No."Demetrius said. "It doesn't matter now. You found me." Just then something fell out of his pocket and Elanora noticed it.

"What's this?" Demetrius went to pick it up but Eli got to it first.

"Nothing." She opened the box and screamed.

"Yes."

"Yes?" he questined.

"Yes. I will. I will marry you Demetrius. I have to tell everyone. I can't wait til I tell Misty. She's my best friend and I can't wait for you to meet her." Elanora went on and on talking excited about the wedding. The ring was for Misty. When he looked back up the tree where Misty was she was gone.

End Flashback...

That was the last time he seen her until last night. He and Misty were secretly dating and happily in love. His parents forced him to go out with Eli because he needed to be wed for his coronation. 3 months later he decided to propse but not to Elanora but to Misty. Even though he still loved MIsty he couldn't bring himself to stop the wedding or reak Eli's heart. So he went on with the wedding anyways. What a terrible mistake he has made! Now she will marrry Ash, his brother, who won her with his charm. Demetrius was heartbroken and only Misty could fix it.

* * *

How did you like it? Or did you hate it? I don't care. Just tell me. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like this story please review.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 2

Misty Ketchum. Oh how perfected the name sounded. She couldn't wait to be his wife. She couldn't wait for the honeymoon nor could she wait for that special night she'd spend with him. Oh how wonderful it would be to take off this charm (a magical charm that stops a women from becoming pregnant) and have his son. He wants a daughter but Misty wants him to have a son. She had already disgraced her family name. She was 16 years old and finally getting married. Now that she was marrying a prince. So she didn't think she disgraced her family as much as she did before. She would have married a king if it wasn't for... Misty stopped her thoughts. She didn't want to dwell on the past espically after the promise Ash and her made just a few months ago before they were engaged. She was to never think about Demetrius and he was to never think about Gisabelle and how they were both hurt. They promised it would never make them stop loving each other.

"Misty are you okay?" she whispered in her ear after hugging her waist.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I know you better than that." He looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at her with knowing eyes.

"It's not about the 'D' word is it?"

"No. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Misty then frowned. "What if I'm not a good wife? What if I do something wrong? What if-"

"What if the sky turns to purple and pigs start flying?"

"I'm not kidding, Ash." Misty looked at him, "What if you find someone else to love? Someone younger... and prettier-"

"That'll never happen. Smile. The things I said yesterday night were true: every word."

Misty blushed remembering his sweet words. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I did because I wanted to. I love you, Misty."

"I love you more." She smiled and he held her closer to him.

"No. I love you the most."

"No."

"Well then, my love, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

Misty smiled. He was the best thing that has ever happend to her. Ash was sweet, kind, funny, smart, and the best man. He is also the finest and 'sexiest', says the women in my town, bacholer in the realm. Her parents adored him because of his power and wealth. He was perfect for the daughter who caused her family so much embaressment.

* * *

The carriage arrived at the royal palace. Misty looked sadly over the setting she was in.

"Ash. I don't think we should do this." Misty was scared. "I really don't think I'm ready to see him again."

"Don't worry. We're not here to see him. I wouldn't try to put you in that situtation" Ash looked at her. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her. She just couldnt belief they were here. "I want you to spend time with me and my parents today."

"But I don't think think they'll like me."

"They'll love you. Just like I do." Ash smiled and kissed her hand.

"And what if they think I'm too old. What if theyre like my parents saying I'm a disgrace to my family?"

"What if-"

"I know I know. What if the sky turns purple? What if pigs start to fly? I know. I know. I just can't help but be worried."

"I should be worried. They're the ones thinking I should have been looking for a bribe years ago."

"My parents were the exact same way."

"They were begining to think I'd be a lonely bacholer for the rest of my life."

Misty laughed. "You would have found a girl."

"I'm glad I found you." He kissed her softly and sweetly. When Ash pulled away, Misty's eyes were closed. They slowly opened to Ash's smiling face. "I love it when you do that."

"I hate it when you say that." Ash smiled. "Because you know it's you that makes me do that."

Ash laughed and kissed her again and again and again. "Wait, Ash." She tried to stop him but he kissed her hands while she spoke. "Aren't we suppose meet your parents?"

"Not until a few minutes from now." Ash kissed her once more. "Plus we can tell them we were late."

Misty wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love the way you think."

Ash pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. He grabbed hold unto her hand. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand,  
This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:  
my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,  
too smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Misty sweetly replied. Ash leaned in to kiss her.

"Shakespeare very nice." Ash smiled knowing the voice.

"Father. Aren't you suppose to be helping Demetrius with the kingdom... or something."

"He can take care of it by himself."

"He can't take care of himself."

"Aren't you going to introduce the bride to be?"

"Of course." Ash kissed her again. Misty pulled away.

"Ash." Misty said.

"Fine." Ash responded. He got out of the carriage. Then he helped Misty out. He smiled at his mother and father that were standing there waiting for him.

HIs mother ran up to himn and hugged him."My boy."

"I'm alright mother."

"We haven't seen you since-"

"I know it's been a while."

"You've been busy. We can tell."

Ash looked at Misty. "I have. Mother. Father." He took misty's hand. Ash smiled and so did his parents. "This is Misty."

Misty curtised.

"Do you speak?"

"Of, course she speaks." Ash's father said. "She quoted Shakespeare. You are very beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you."

Ash took her hands and looked her in the eye. " I know. Idn't she wonderful." Then he kissed her hands.

"She must be."

"How old are you girl?"

"Age doesn't matter, Mother. She makes me happy." Ash kissed her. Even though it lasted only a few moments, they both smiled.

"She must. I haven't seen you this happy since were with-"

"I'd rather not talk about... her."

"Well then we won't." the king said, "Come on. Let us go inside. We'll find something else to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

If you like this story please review.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 3

"I can't believe my father isn't coming?"

"Don't worry, Demetrius." He looked down at the woman standing next to him. "You'll do fine. I believe in you."

He wished somehow he could tell her he didn't care. If he were smart he would be married to the girl of his dreams, Misty."I wish I could tell you how much that means to me." _Literally,_ he thought.

"Did it work?"

"No. Not really."

"Yeah I thought so." Demetrius smiled. "But don't worry because in a couple of hours this will be over."

"That's right, espicially since your best friend is here." He couldn't say her name because he knew he would blank out. Thats the last thing he needs to do now.

"I know. Me and Misty have alot of catching up to do. We haven't talked in months."

"You mean hours. She was just here last night, remember. You spent hours last night talking to her."

"Oh right. That was last night wasn't it?"

He smiled and nodded at her stupidity. He would know. He was lusting for her and it was a feeling Elanora could never fix. All he could do now is make it seem like she means something because that's what every girl wants and needs especially when they're maried.

"I remember because I missed my wife last night." He took her hands and kissed them both. He looked her in the eyes. He imagined they were Misty's cearlean blue eyes. He missed those eyes. He kissed Elanora imagining they were Misty's soft lips. They shared a kissed. Elanora felt it was wonderful just as Demetrius felt. The only difference was that Demetruis imagined it was Misty he was kissing. When they pulled apart, he looked at Elanora remembering it was her. "I love you, Eli." he said sweetly. This made her blush and him smile.

"Your highnesses." They both looked at the servant. "It's time."

"Well I guess it is time."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I promise."

They entered the court room and sat on their thrones. While they entered, everyone bowed afterall they were royality.

"Hello, Andrew."

"It's Drew. Your highness. Just Drew."

"Okay then, Drew. Is the king of France ready to accept my challenge to war for his land?"

"He refuses war. France is a peaceful kingdom. And this king is a true peacemaker. He doesn't wish for war. He says thing he'll fight for is daughters and to defend his country."

"What if I said, I captured one of his daughter?"

"Your highness, I don't think we should. If we capture one of his daughter, that will truely anger him and the soliders aren't ready for another war. We just ended the Hundred Year War against them less than 100 years ago."

"My great grandfather would have won the war if it wasn't for that Joan of Arc. Anyway, I already have kidnapped one of the princess. Bring her in."

The guards dragged in the girl that was attached to chains. "Bow to the king."

"Bow to this evil king. I shall not." the princess said. "When my father hears about this, Medeci will burn in flames and you... You king and your queen will be hung like you did to Joan of Arc-"

"You're not the girl I thought you'd be." Demetrius stood and stepped down to her. She spit at him. "Definately not the girl I thought you were."

"I am no girl."

"What is your name, girl?"

"You don't need to know."

"I will name you, then. What name should we name her, my queen?"

"I've always liked the name May."

"Then that's what it shall be. May."

"I will not be named. I am no dog. If it is anything you the king of Medeci is the dog!"

"Have you no sanity to insult me in my own castle." May looked at him angerly. "Guards Bring her to the dungeon and wip her like a prisoner and leave her down there to rot."

"Sir. I don't think-"

"Please, Drew. Just ready the army. Prepare them for another war. Because if they don't retaliate, I'll have to take over."

"This is the eldest daughter of the King. You will anger him. Their armies will fight to the death. He will surely-"

"I don't need your opinion. I need you to ready the army. That is your job. I wil excuse this only because you are young and you do not know."

"Yes sir I apologise."

The king nodded and sat on his throne. The King called for a servant. He stood away from his wife and whispered, "Bring the princess to my chamber in the east wing away from Elanor." The serveant nodded and the king sat back to his seat. He then said to Drew. "You are dismissed."

Drew nodded his head, bowing and walked out of the court room towards the dungeon. "Sir," the servant said with a plate in his hands. "Your lunch."

"Thank you. You may go. I'll eat in the court yard." He lied and watched the servant walk away. He walked down the hidden staircase into the dungeon. There he seen the princess. She was beautiful with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was currently knealt on the floor in pain from the whip she had just recieved. A delicate flower treated like an evil theif. He watched the guards kick, stomp on her and spit at her. "Guards!" The thre looked up at Drew and then stood in a line. "She is a prisoner. Yes, but she is still a princess. She will not be tresated like dirt. Do you understand?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good. Now go back to your post!" The guards hurried back to their post. Drew looked at the guards. Then at May. He looked at her with soft looked at him scared. He knealt down to her and looked her in the eyes. In her eyes, Drew saw fright and worry. She was scared of him. "Are you okay?" She didn't speak. "You must be hungary. Here you go."

"I can't. This is-"

"Just eat it. You ned it much more than I do."

"Thank you." she whispered. He nodded. She poked at the food and then started eating.

"I just came to tell you, the king wants you in his chambers later this evening."

"What? Why-"

"I don't know. Just don't make him mad. He's done some insane things since he married Elanora."

"Like what? I shutter to think what he could have done."

"He stuck a knife at his brother's neck when they were fighting about a week ago. I don't want that to happen to you." Drew thought about what he had just said and he thought it was a bad choise of words. It was already too late to take back the words he said.

"Well, Thank you good sir. You are very kind."

"Your welcome." Drew stood. "Remember what I said. And if they hurt you again just tell me." The girl knodded and watched Drew walk up the stairs. Though she didn't know his name she knew he was very kind. She thought,_ 'why couldn't every man in the world be like him?'_

* * *

How did you enjoy Chapter 3? Come on review. You know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

If you like this story please review.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 4

Misty held Ash's hand as they watched the tournment. Each night worked its hardest, but only one would be the best. When Misty thought about it, she thought her love life is like a tounment, well, it _was _a tournment. She didn't want Ash amd Demetrius to fight over her, but then again it might have just been in her head. She might have just been dreaming. Misty smiled and watched the fight countinue. Ash, no matter what, would always be her knight in shining armor.

"Are you okay, Misty?" Ash looked at her worried. Misty smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just love you so much," he then lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too." Misty blushed. Misty felt so wonderful with him. He made her want to faint sometimes and others he just made her feel loved. She couldn't for her to be his wife. She wanted to be his wife. Now and Forever.

* * *

May curled herself in a ball. She was scared. She remembered how it felt to be safe. With the guards glaring and the king wanting to see her for an unknown reason, this was all that was needed to make her frieghtened. She wanted to see her father again and she wanted her sisters to be safe. Catherine and Michelle would certainly not know what to do without her.

"Miss," May looked up. She didn't realize a man was in her cell. She was too into her thoughts that she didn't even hear him. "Follow me." she stood remembering his words.

_'Don't make him mad__.' _She remembered his eyes full of worry. She knew he wasn't lying. May believed Demetrius would do that to his brother but why. She didn't want to uestion things because she knew a man's thoughts were different from a woman. As her mother always said, 'A man would think Demetrius stuck a knife at his brother's throat, but a woman would think why did he stick a knife at his brother's throat like he was going to kill him? A smart woman would think what did Ash do to make Demetrius mad. A man would just think Demetrius was mad.

The man lean her up the hidden stairs. The light from the setting sun stung her eyes. had she really been looked in there all day. When she arrived in court it was morning and now it is almost night. He lean her to an empty hallway. The only thing there was a few maids, a butler and them. The maids looked down at her. She didn't know whether they were disqueted with her or felt bad for her. When she noticed the sincere look in their eyes she knew they were worried for her. In there eyes she seen a warning. She remembered his warning. What did he want with her? Just then she started retaliating understanding their quiet message. She tried to run away screaming but the butler she had seen grabbed her. She seen a tear in one of the maid's eyes like se was saying, 'it's happening again.' May screamed and he covered her mouth.

Although he cupped her mouth, I still screamed. Then she fell on the floor. One of the men had punched her. She backed away and curled herself in a ball again crying. I knew it must have been the man who had gotten me from the dungeon because the other looked down almost crying. "Grab her!"

"Please, stand." the butler said. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Please-"

"Grab her! Before I am forced to do it myself."

"-don't retaliate." she stood and followed the first man. She cried loudly knowing what the king planned would be horible. Stavation? More beatings? Rape? No!!! He's more civilized than that, she hoped. She loudly cried as she followed them.

"Shut up!!!!' the man said to me. May didn't listen. Then he came up to her and slapped her. She colapsed because she was still very weak from the beatings and the attack from the guards. The food that was given to her was helpful but nothing would be able to help her now. It was king's orders.

* * *

"How did you like the tournment?"

"It was great. I had fun. It was much better than I thought it would be." Misty smiled. Ash kissed her hand again.

"My parents really like you." Ash whispered.

"I'm glad." Misty whispered back to him. She literally couldn't take her eyes of of him. He felt the same way.

"I love you, Misty." Ash smiled at her blush. When she looked down, he lifted her chin. Then he kissed her, it was so passionate so loving. Misty didn't want it to ever stop. Neither did, Ash. He pulled away and kissed her neck while Misty just clutched unto him. Ash held her waist tigher and Misty held him tighter. Misty's breath was heavy. Ash pulled away and watched Misty's heaviness in breath. He touched her cheek smiling.

"I hate it when you do that, Ash."

"That just makes me want to do it even more." Ash pecked her on the lips. "But I still love you."

"I love you more."

"Hello, you two. Hope I'm not interupting anything."

"Demetrius, go away." Ash said.

"No. I think I'll just stay here." Demetrius said. "How about we talk?"

"Or how about we watch you go away so Misty and I can talk."

"Or you can go away so I can talk to her?"

"How about-"

"Please. Stop," Misty said. " Please I don't want you two to fight. You guys are brothers." Misty stood inbetween them as they both looked at her. Ash's eyes became sincere and Demetrius' did too. Misty looked at Ash and said to him, "I love you and only you. Please... Please. don't let him of all people try to anger you. You've gotten the prize."

* * *

How'd you like the story!!!! Please review. I need you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

If you like this story please review.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 5

Ash looked back at Demetrius. "You better not hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Demetrius said, "But she will be mine." Demetrius whispered.

"Not in this life-time." Misty clutched unto him.

"Ash, please don't let him, of all people get to you." Ash turned around towads Misty looking away from Demetrius. "Let's go somewhere else, Ash. Just the two of us. Somewhere he won't find us."

Ash nodded his head and kissed her. Elanora entered the tent unnoticed.

"Aww," Misty blushed knowing it was Eli. "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"You know what," he grabbed Misty's waist with one hand and with the other he held her hand. "That's a perfect idea."

"What?" Misty looked at him smiling knowing his plan.

He smirked and looked back at Elanora. Ash took Misty's hand and lead her outside. "Ash, Where are we going?"

"We're going to find the closest tree."

"You're not serious," Misty stopped.

"Of course I'm not. " Ash stood in front of her. "We're going to a secret place where no one will find us."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well... i thought... we could get lost."

"Ash that's insane."

* * *

May sat on the bed cuffed to the head board. She had previously tried to get away. There was no use now. She had been sitting there for hours waiting for something to happen. Or maybe this was it. Locked into a room to die like Rapunzel. NO. It couldn't be. She felt footsteps coming her way. One step... twp steps... three step... the door unlocked. Each moment there was pure frieght going through her mind. The handle turned and the door slowly opened. To her surprise, it was Demetrius. Or was it really a surprise? No it wasn't. She was told he wanted to see her. But why?

He walked up to her. "What do you want with me?" she asked. He didn't answer but his body language answered for me. He walked up to her and touched her cheek. She tried top back away but she couldn't. He unchained her. He touched her cheek once more and laid untop of her. "Get off of me!"

Demetrius kissed her. It was a passionate one too. He reached under her dress. "Please." May cried. "Stop."

* * *

He heard screams from the room. Drew knew this would happen. He couldn't tell her anything. He couldn't tell her how King Demetrius forced every girl in the palace to sleep with him. He was trying to find the happiness he had before. Noboby understood his reason. He wouldn't have even cared before. He only started to care when it happened to her. It was only a couple of weeks ago. She had to be the one. Yes, Demetrius slept with her. Him and his sister were very close. The closest siblings you would have ever known. They kept no secrets from each other. She told him the King wanted to see her. She told him what he did to all the other women in the palace. Otherwise he would have never known. She had to be the unlucky one. Drew cried as he heard King Demetrius rape his sister. Yet she was the one who had the consequences. She was pregnant and when he found out in order to keep his dirty little secret, he forced her to leave. That's what she told him. But later Drew found out that his sister was killed. It was all a plan that he heard in court.

She screamed again. How could anybody do such a thing?

* * *

It was a couple of hours later. Drew hid in the nearby hallway as Demetrius exited the room. He closed the door and locked it. Drew looked down the hallway and he was gone. Drew took the key that was in his hands and unlocked the door. He looked at her. She was scared. Her hair was a mess. Her dress was ripped. She shivered. He slowly walked toward her. She backed up away from him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?" May retorted back. "How do I know that you won't hurt me like your evil king did?"

He looked at her with strong eyes, "Because King Demetrius is a dumb bastard that needs to go to hell. There does that answer your question."

He went up to her. He grabbed her hands and unlocked the chains.

"Look. I'm sorry. You had to go through that. No one should ever be out through that."

"You knew!"

"Look. I'm sorry. i couldn't-"

"You knew! how dare you!"

"How dare I?"

"You could have told me."

"Look calm down."

"Calm down. How am I suppose to calm down. I just... just... lost my virginity."

"But you don't have to blame it on me." Drew covered May's mouth. "Shh... i think i heard something." May mumbled something. "It's not safe to talk here."

"Wait," May said, "Where are you going?" He locked the chains. "Wait unlock me!"

"I'll be right back."

"But-" May didn't finish her sentence before he walked out the door.

* * *

Ash walked Misty home. He touched her cheek making Misty smile. "Ash..." He kissed her hands. "I love you."

"I love you more. " Misty looked up at him.

"Ash... Kiss me."

"So... Demanding." Ash touched her cheek. Misty smiled. Ash kissed her. Misty was hypnotisedd by him especially by his kisses. The door opened. Ash pulled away from Misty.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll see you later, Ash." She looked up at her father.

"Goodbye, Misty. Goodbye, sir." Misty's dad nodded his head and walked away. Misty's dad closed the door.

"Misty I need to talk to you."

"Daddy." Misty was in a complete daze. "Isn't Ash the greatest man ever?"

"Yes... But Misty... I need to talk to you about something... BIGGER."

"What could posibly be bigger than my engagement to Ash? I love him. You should be satisfied he's the next heir to the throne until Eli has a child. and he has the second highest position in the land besides the royalty. Isn't it what you've always wanted?"

"I've wanted the best for you all your life."

"Isn't Ash the best? The best I could probably have," Misty said.

"No-"

"You're never satified are you?" Misty cried and ran ustairs.

"Misty.... Come back here."

"I'm going to my room."

Misty ran upstairs and slammed her room door. She wated to scream 'I hate you!'

"Hello, Misty." she turned around with wide eyes.

* * *

How'd you like the story!!!! Please review. I need you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

If you like this story please review.

* * *

King Demetrius

Chapter 6

"Demetrius." Misty scanned him looking up and down. "Why are you here?"

"Misty," he walked up to her. She stepped back from him. "I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing more to say to you, Demetrius." The door opened.

"You shall address the King, as your majesty."

"No that isn't neccessary." Demetrius said to Misty's father.

"I can't believe this. My own father against me."

"I love you, Misty." Demetrius said to her.

"Like I would really believe that."

"I've never felt the same since the last time I kissed you."

"But you married Elanora. Tell me how that happend if you loved me."

"I made a mistake, Misty-"

"I don't want to hear that-"

Her dad came in front of her. "Misty. This could be good for us." Her father said.

"This could be good for you not me."

"But Misty-"

"No. Why does Demetrius empress you? Ash can give me and you anything Demetrius can. They're brothers. Why do you prefer Demetrius over Ash?"

"Because Ash isn't the king."

"Misty. I just want to start over again."

"You've lost that chance a long time ago, Demetrius."

"But Misty-"

"I'm getting married in a couple of months and I'm marrying your brother. I don't want to mess that up and I won't let you either."

"Please, Misty."

"NO." Misty said. "I'm leaving." Misty was about to walk away from Demetrius.

"NO... Wait." He grabbed her hand. Misty turned around and slapped him.

"Don't touch me." She turned around and started walking back. Demetrius went into a rage. He grabbed her arm turning her around making her feel a pain in her upper arm.

"Demetrius. You're hurting me." she looked at her father and he justed looked down making no effort to save her. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Her father walked out the room.

"Some father you are!!!" Misty screamed. "You're going to let him do this to youngest daughter. Daddy!!!"

"There's nothing, your dear old father can do now."

"What did you do to him?"

"I gave him what he wanted, of course. It's very easy to get what I want. And I want you." He took her in his arms and kissed her. She tried to pull away and didn't kiss him. "Kiss me, Misty." He looked at her. She looked at him shaking her head. Misty was scared.

"NO. Your highness please." Misty started to cry. "I don't want to. Don't make me."

He touched her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her. When he kissed her, his lips were soft. They felt like they did before. She kissed him back feeling enpowered by his kissed. Her lips lifted from his hands and around his neck. He lifted her and she kissed him. Then layed her on her bed and took of his shirt. Her hands touched his strong chest. He pulled away and kissed her neck. "Demetrius. Oh, sweet." She giggled. Then her eyes went wide. "Demetrius."

"What's wrong?" Misty pulled away.

"Ash." she backed away from Demetrius and gazed away from Demetrius.

"He doesn't have to know," he leaned towards her kissing her neck. Misty couldn't even say it wasn't pleasent. She liked the feeling of Demetrius wanting her again, but Ash. She couldn't do this to him. He loved her and so did Demetrius. But now she was confused. She didn't know who she loved.

"No. Demetrius. I can't." Misty stood and ran out the room. Her father stood at the door.

"Misty, Where are you going?"

"Out." she said mad. She didn't even bother to look at him. She just grabbed her coat and lefted.

* * *

Demetrius left at about midnight. He was very worried about Misty, but he had to leave. Misty hasn't returned yet. Everyone was worried about her. Her sisters even came worried about her. Daisy, Lily and Violent came with their husbands who were out searching for Misty. Her mother and father had ben sitting up ever since you left.

"We're sorry. We didn't find her." Their husband came in and sat down next to their wives.

"Thank you for trying." Misty's dad, Isacc said.

"What made her run away?" Daisy asked standing next to her husband.

"Yeah." Lily agreed and asked. "This isn't like her."

"Yes, Isacc. Why don't you tell what you made Misty do?" Her mother told him.

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me. You force her to sleep with him."

"Sleep with who?" That's when Ash walked in.

"Your highness." they all stood.

"No. You don't have to. I didn't mean to inturupt. I was just here to get Misty."

"There has been a problem, your highness. She ran away last night."

"What happend?" Ash asked.

"Well-"

"We don't know." Her father inturpted. "She just ran off."

"I'll find her." Ash said as he ran out of the house in search of Misty.

"What if he doesn't find her?" Bella, Misty's mom asked.

"Don't worry," her husband, Isacc said. "He will but what I need to worry about is Ash finding out."

* * *

May still waited in the room for Drew to return. It had been hours, since the ...event. She had just seconds ago stopped crying because she heard her stomach growlig. Now she was hungrier that ever and cold because of the ripped clothing. Also she was scared that Demetrius would come in again and to her again what he did before. The door knob turned. Someone was puting in the key. May's eyes went wide in fear. If it was Demetrius she wouldn't know what to do. She wished it was Drew so that she wouldn't be scared. The door didn't open. May was relieved.

Outside the door stood Queen Elanora. She was walking by hoping to find Demetrius. When she heard a cry she followed it to this very room. The door was locked. She heard a deep sigh and knew someone was in there... sounding like a girl crying. She looked to the key hole of the door. The room looked very comfortable. She wondered if this was where Demetrius would always go to be alone. She looked throughout the room a red carpet, a night table, a lamp, a bed, a girl, a bookself. She looked back at the girl. She immideatly noticed that the girl was the princess Demetrius captured. Her clothes were ripped and she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. She tried to open the door again but it was locked.

"So this is were you were last night, Demetrius."

* * *

Review.


	7. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, people were still reading my stories if you're still reading my stories. This is going to be my 3rd of the updates being brought to you by the 2013 new year. So,Happy New Years to all. Lolz. But on a serious note, almost a long time and my New Year's resolution is to start updating regularly even if it means once or twice a month. This hiatus is finally over after about 2 or 3 years. Wow! It has been a really long time. But I'm back, and hopefully better than ever. So review if you like it or review if you don't like it. I don't own Pokemon. Never did, Never will. There'a a new poll as well. Check that out afterwards. ^_^ Much Love and Appreciation.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

King Demetrius

Chapter 7

Misty wondered why she ran away. Besides the fact that Demetrius might will be still in her home, she had no reason to stay camped out in the nearby forest. She'd always been more connected with wildlife than she had ever been in a ' civilized' society, but this was a bit much for her. She was scared, muddy and cold, but this wasn't enough to send her running home. Although it was enough to keep her stationary, until she heard them calling her name: her sister and their dumb husbands. Then and only then would she run deeper into the forest. It wasn't the fact that she was lost that made her scared, it was the fact that Demetrius had complete control over her father. The same father who vowed to protect her but that same father broke his own vow.

"Misty." Looking up, ready to run away, she seen him standing right in front of her. It was then she knew that she couldn't get away anymore. She had stopped crying long ago, but for some reason the tears that had dried her eyes flowed down her cheeks once more. Ash stepped lightly towards her and knelt in order to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

'His kindness is much more than I have ever deserved,' she thought. He kissed her forehead, feeling as if he had heard her thoughts. "I'm sorry," was all her mouth would let her mutter. She tried speaking more words only to find that more tears were cascading down her already red cheeks. Engulfed her in a well needed hug, he tried telling her it would be alright.

"I love you," Ash whispered. "And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make whatever is bothering you go away."

"You can't. It's not that simple. I wish it was, but it isn't."

"Well then, can you at least tell me what it is that has bothered you this much to make you want to run away from home?"

She shook her head repeatedly.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Demetrius paced in the hallway before the court room, where the trials of the day were bound to take place. He was worried about her and he would have stayed out there looking for her if it wasn't for the responsibilities he held his king. But he did tell him that he wanted to know the moment she arrived home. There was much that still need to be said and done. As if this did not stress him out enough, his father decided he could no longer attend court much to Demetrius' dissatisfaction. Demetrius didn't in the least bit trust himself with an entire country. He was already beginning to doubt the laws and actions taken place under his leadership. If only his parents knew the stress he was under and how much he did not want to be king anymore. At first, he wanted to prove to everyone, that he could do it, but now he wished he could've been second born to avoid this curse (or so he liked to call it).

Meanwhile, Eleanor was standing around the corner watching him. She was beginning to pity him, but then remembered what she had seen just a night before. Last night, she kept telling herself that she would do something about it, but as time passed watching him suffer like this, she wondered if it was a good idea at all. 'Maybe he regrets it. Maybe he was just under a great deal of pressure. Maybe he doesn't trust me enough, to let me know how frightened he is. Maybe it was my fault that he did what he did.' These thoughts consumed her and forced her to start to think about forgetting anything that had to do with the room. Quickly wiping her eyes, she forced herself to walk down the hallway where he was pacing.

Demetrius, completely forgetting his wife would be by his side, looked up at him surprised, but he was terrified. "Eleanor."

'If only she knew, what a coward I am. If only she knew, How much I didn't love her,' he thought. He wished he could just tell her, but he knew that was not a possibility especially since she was so close to Misty.

"Hello, Demetrius." She held her posture, trying not to tremble in front of him. She hated loving him this much, but what she hated most of all was seeing him looking so traumatized. She could see the fear in his eyes, as his knuckles clenched. Watching him trembling, in an even worse state than she expected him to be, killed her on the inside. What she seen last night, didn't matter to her anymore. What mattered to her was making him smile again. She smiled hoping it would cheer him up, but in fact it seemed to only make matters worse.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

They have been sitting there, together like this. Ash didn't let her go and Misty didn't want him to either. Misty was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest as he was rocking her side to side, as if to make all her worries subside. She loved this feeling she felt when he was near. The tears had finally stopped and the loud weeping had subsided. He wanted to ask her again was wrong, but feared she might cry again. He hated seeing her cry most of all. So he just swayed and swayed, hoping that at one point she would tell him what was wrong.

"Ash," she said silently. "Don't make me go back. I can't go back, not after… Not after…"

" After what?"

She took place deep long breath before responding, "Demetrius."

Ash's eye's grew wide. He should've known. It was always Demetrius trying to ruin his life. No, it wasn't enough to be king. He had to have Misty, the love he had lost. 'It must have really hurt him when he found out I was loving her instead of him,' Ash thought.

"Demetrius," she continued. "He… Came to the house… And he… he kissed me." She felt Ash's arms around her tense. "I didn't want to do it. I love you. You've got to believe me."

Saying he was angry was an understatement, but watching her suffer and begin to panic made him focus more towards Misty. He calmed himself to rock her, like he was doing before. She turned into him so that she was crying unto Ash's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"It's not your fault," he whispered."Come on, Mist. I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you," she quietly responded looking up at him. "Sometimes I wish you didn't love me so much, just so I didn't have to see you worry about me."

"Then I'd be miserable," he chuckled at the idea. "The truth is I'm so in love with you. Life has changed for me so much since I met you." Misty chuckled in disbelief, "I'm not lying, you know," he hugged her a little tighter. "You're amazing."

"I love you too," Misty chuckles in response.

"No really. You are amazing," he kissed her neck and squeezes her tighter. "That's why Demetrius loves you. But you're mine and I'm selfish. What's mine is mine."

"You're funny," she said smiling with her back against his chest enjoying the hug. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "But you're perfect. I wish I could marry you now."

He smiled again squeezing her tightly. Then he smiled wider and turned to face her. "Why don't we?"

"Ash, what are you talking about?"

"Let's get married, right now." She looked at him stunned. She might have hated her father now, but she still wanted him at her wedding. "You even said it yourself. I mean we could still have a wedding celebration when we get back." She lightly smiled looking up at him as he leaned closer to her smiling even wider than before. "Plus, I'd like you to myself." He gently kissed her hands, "No Demetrius, I don't care if he is king. He can't have you."

"You already have me," she gently whispered. "You don't have to prove it to him."

"No, I want you as my wife, to stay with me forever. I don't want you to hurt because of him anymore. You deserve all the riches this world has to offer." The more he spoke, the happier she became and the wider she grinned. "And I want to be the one to give it to you."

She kissed him happily, as if to say yes. He was slightly surprised by the action, but gladly reciprocated the action, holding her even more tightly. It was done. They'd elope and be married. He wondered what his parents would think, but at that moment they were the last thing on his mind.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Another quick update from yours truly. I bet you love this quick updating. I know I am. Being on break at home makes it easier to update. Since I have a month break, it's a great time to catch up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be sure to update your favorites soon. A new poll is up so check that out. Please Review.


End file.
